pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pokémon Seria: Czerń i Biel
[[Plik:Black and White series logo.png|thumb|225px|Logo Pokémon Seria: Czerń i Biel]][[Plik:Best Wishes logo.png|thumb|225px|Japońskie logo Pocket Monsters Best Wishes!]]Pokémon Seria: Czerń i Biel (jap. !, ang. Pokémon the Series: Black & White) to czwarta seria anime Pokémon, oparta na wydarzeniach z głównych gier generacji V. Jest następną serią po [[Seria Diament i Perła|serii Diament i Perła]] i poprzedza [[Seria XY|serię XY]]. Premiera serii odbyła się 23 września 2010 roku w Japonii i 12 lutego 2011 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W Polsce premiera odbyła się 2 stycznia 2012 roku na antenie Disney XD. Opis Podobnie jak w przypadku dwóch poprzednich serii, seria Czerń i Biel rozpoczyna się przybyciem Asha Ketchuma i jego Pikachu do nowego regionu. Jego towarzyszka z podróży po Sinnoh - Dawn - opuściła serię, a Brock - w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich trzech serii, z wyjątkiem sagi Pomarańczowego Archipelagu - nie przyłącza się do niego w podróży w Unovie. Ich miejsca zajmują dziewczyna o imieniu Iris i jeden z pierwszych liderów sali, Cilan, który jest również Znawcą Pokémonów. Tak jak miało to miejsce w poprzednich seriach, Ash otrzymuje nowy strój. Po raz pierwszy w całym anime trio Zespołu R również zmienia swoje uniformy, choć później wraca do swoich oryginalnych strojów. Dodatkowo jest to pierwsza seria, w której Jessie, James i Meowth nie występują we wszystkich odcinkach (nie licząc EP001 i EP397). Trend ten jest kontynuowany także w kolejnych seriach. Przez większą część serii odrywają oni bardziej antagonistyczną rolę niż w wcześniej, wykazując mało elementów humorystycznych (wróciły one dopiero podczas podróży po Wyspach Decolore). Ponadto w tej serii wprowadzono nowy styl graficzny. Oczy wszystkich postaci są rysowane w nowym stylu, poprzednio wprowadzonym w [[Seria Diament i Perła|serii Diament i Perła]] - obejmuje on okrągłe oczy z większymi tęczówkami i widocznymi źrenicami. Nowy wygląd Asha wyraźnie pokazuje jego brązowe oczy. Jessie i James również zostali przeprojektowani w podobny sposób, a jednocześnie otrzymali prostszą fryzurę. Dodatkowo stroje Siostry Joy i Sierżant Jenny z Unovy zostały zmienione na te charakterystyczne dla tego regionu - trend ten będzie kontynuowany w kolejnych seriach. Seria wprowadziła również zmiany wizualne ruchów. Ataki typu ognistego oraz Kamienne Ostrze zostały wygenerowane komputerowo, podczas gdy fizyczne ruchy typu stalowego sprawiają, że odpowiednia część ciała jest w kolorze stalowym, a nie białym (chociaż pomysł ten został zniesiony w [[Seria XY|serii XY]]). Hiperpromień również uległ znacznej zmianie, aby upodobnić go do wersji z gier. Sekwencja Co to za Pokémon? wróciła do serii już w pierwszym odcinku w wersji dubbingowanej, podczas gry w wersji oryginalnej pojawia się od EP723. Japońskie sezony Seria Best Wishes! została podzielona na dwa sezony w oryginalnej wersji japońskiej, z czego drugi składał się z trzech części: Dubbingowane sezony Poza Japonią seria Czerń i Biel została podzielona na trzy sezony: *Pokémon: Czerń i Biel (EP661 - EP710) *Pokémon Czerń i Biel: Ścieżki przeznaczenia (EP711 - EP759) *Pokémon Czerń i Biel: Przygody w Unovie (od EP785 Pokémon Czerń i Biel: Przygody w Unovie i nie tylko) (EP760 - EP804) Filmy Podczas trwania serii Czerń i Biel wyemitowano trzy filmy Pokémon: * ''Biel—Victini i Zekrom/Czerń—Victini i Reshiram'' * ''Kyurem kontra Miecz Sprawiedliwości'' * ''Genesect i objawiona legenda'' Etymologia Tytuł Best Wishes został wybrany celowo ze względu na pierwsze litery tych wyrazów - B i W - będące aluzją do gier Pokémon Black i White. Dodatkowo japońska transkrypcja angielskiego słowa "Wishes" (ウイッシュ Uisshu) zawiera w sobie nazwę Unovy (イッシュ Isshu) - regionu, w którym toczy się akcja serii. Powiedzenie " " jest często używane w czasie trwania serii, zwykle przez Asha i jego przyjaciół, kiedy żegnają się z innymi postaciami. Ciekawostki * Ash łapie startery z Unovy w kolejności odwrotnej do tej, którą podaje Pokédex: najpierw zdobywa Oshawotta, potem Tepiga, a na końcu Snivy. * Ta seria zawiera wiele aluzji do oryginalnych serii, zwłaszcza w pierwszych kilku odcinkach: ** Oba towarzysze podróży Asha opierają się na liderach sal. ** Ash spotyka towarzyszkę jako pierwszą. ** Ash spotyka towarzysza w piątym odcinku serii, kiedy ten opuszcza salę, w której jest liderem, aby podróżować z Ashem. *** Oba męscy towarzysze Asha byli pierwszymi liderami w swoich regionach, z którymi walczył Ash i zdobył ich odznaki. ** Szósty odcinek każdej tych serii przedstawia Pokémona, który ewoluuje za pomocą Kamienia Księżycowego. ** Ash zdobywa startery z Unovy w takich samych okolicznościach, jak te z Kanto: Pokémon typu wodnego podąża za nim, Pokémon typu ognistego został porzucony przez swojego oryginalnego trenera, a Pokémon typu trawiastego został znaleziony w środowisku naturalnym. *** Oryginalni trenerzy obu Pokémonów ognistych postanawiają je odzyskać, będąc świadkami ich siły, lecz bezskutecznie. *** Oba trawiaste Pokémony opuściły swoich trenerów i nie ufały ludziom, ale ostatecznie Ash zyskał ich szacunek. *** Jedynie Pokémony typu ognistego ewoluowały, pozostałe dwa - nie. ** Ash łapie więcej niż sześć Pokémonów. *** Zdobywa także Pokémona typu robaczego z trójetapową linią ewolucyjną, który osiąga finalne stadium. *** Otrzymuje również jajo Pokémona. ** Charizard Asha wraca pod koniec serii. ** Towarzysze Asha opuszczają go w przedostatnim odcinku serii. ** Główna bohaterka serii Czerń i Biel, Iris, jest pod wieloma względami podobna do głównej bohaterki oryginalnej serii, Misty. Obie dziewczyny: *** Próbują uniknąć powrotu do określonej sali. *** Debiutują w pierwszym odcinku serii, lecz dopiero w drugim odgrywają ważniejszą rolę. *** Specjalizują się w określonym typie Pokémonów: Iris w typie smoczym, a Misty - typie wodnym. *** Boją się określonego typu Pokémonów: Iris typu lodowego, a Misty - robaczego. *** Podróżują z Pokémonem trzymanym poza Pokéballem: Iris z Axew, a Misty z Togepi. *** Łapią nowego Pokémona w odcinku pobocznym po rozstaniu z Ashem. ** Dodatkowo jest to pierwsza seria od czasów serii oryginalnej, w której ostatnim odcinku Ash wystąpił w stroju, który nosi w następnej serii. * Jest to jedyna seria, w której: ** Wobbuffet Jessie nie jest częścią głównej obsady. ** Nie występują fantazje z Giovannim w roli głównej. ** Każdy główny bohater ma co najmniej jednego rywala. ** Żadna walka w sali Asha nie została przerwana przez Zespół R. ** Dodatkowe Pokémony złapane przez Asha nie zostały wysłane do laboratorium profesora Oaka w Alabastii. ** Ash regularnie zmienia Pokémony, które ma w swojej drużynie, chociaż są to tylko Pokémony złapane w Unovie. ** Ash nie toczy żadnej pełnej bitwy. *** Używa jednak sześciu Pokémonów w swojej walce z Cameronem, ale ten korzysta tylko z pięciu, myśląc, że pełna bitwa to walka 5-na-5. ** Po zakończeniu ligi Ash i jego przyjaciele w dalszym ciągu podróżują po tym samym regionie. ** Zespół R zmienia swój strój podczas trwania serii. * Jest to seria, w której Ash toczy najmniej rewanżów w walkach o odznaki (1). Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna japońska strona Zobacz też en:Pokémon: Best Wishes! es:Serie Negro y Blanco Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Serie